There are a number of productivity suites available to users that include applications for calendaring events, storing contact information, supporting email, storing task information, etc. One example is Microsoft Outlook® available from Microsoft Corporation, Redmond, Wash. Microsoft Outlook® is part of the Microsoft Office® productivity suite. Many users are familiar with such productivity suite applications and use them on a regular basis.
Some productivity suite users also use business software applications or systems developed for particular business uses (also referred to herein as Line of Business or LOB systems). One example is Customer Relationship Management (CRM) systems available from a number of companies. Much information that is managed by LOB systems may include contact management, calendaring of events and tasks, to name a few.
In many cases the productivity suite cannot exchange or synchronize information with the LOB system in automatic manner. For example, if a user adds a business task in the user's productivity suite, the task information will not automatically migrate over to the LOB system. Instead, the information is discovered by the user in each different system. Typically, the user will have to enter the task information for a second time in the LOB system. Some users may want to allow LOB information to be stored in the email systems and synchronized with the LOB information in backend systems.